


情人节套餐

by b1ackdreambd



Category: izukatu, 出胜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1ackdreambd/pseuds/b1ackdreambd
Summary: 成年英雄出胜





	情人节套餐

　　情人节套餐  
　　  
　　十个月前，木偶因工作受邀去了美国。他作为AllMight的继任者被赋予厚望，可在美国的工作却屡屡撞南墙，而爆心地的名气、能力和地位似乎都跟着他的离开而水涨船高。  
　　  
　　他们似乎要一直这么作对下去了，这对冤家一直都是大家茶余饭后的话题。  
　　  
　　美国的工作确实不轻松，木偶在南美的罂粟种植场潜伏了四十天，最后却功亏一篑。木偶作为年轻英雄，刚刚在国际崭露头角，能力又突出，加上他毛遂自荐，原本是最适合的人选，只是他心太软，一心想要解救种植场的人质却因此暴露身份，最后也不得不放弃拯救剩下的人，返回美国。  
　　  
　　没过两天，狗仔曝光了在美国出现的爆心地，于是漫天盖地都是他是来接替木偶的报道。立刻就有媒体曝光了爆心地在美国街头的视频，可明明昨天下午，他还在日本执行任务。  
　　  
　　视频里他带着墨镜，穿着夹克短靴和潮牌迷彩长裤，手里随意地攥着一个塑胶袋，步伐从容却走得极快，人影车影飞速掠过，镜头试图跟上他，跟拍的狗仔都跑得直喘气，可没多久就跟丢了。  
　　  
　　媒体报道铺天盖地，网络热度迅速攀升，而木偶本人却窝在他美国的公寓里大门不出二门不迈，门铃都快被按碎了，他这才姗姗来迟地开门。  
　　  
　　绿谷顶着一张神色憔悴的脸出来，本来就不讨喜的脸上又多了一些青紫色的伤疤。他目光困难地聚焦了一会儿，“小，小胜？”  
　　  
　　爆豪眯着眼打量他许久，紧闭的双唇蹦出一句，“电话不接，信息不回，我还以为你死了？”  
　　  
　　他从震惊中回过神，“我……”  
　　  
　　“看看你这张脸，”爆豪抬他下巴，逼他直视自己，“简直像丧家犬一样。”绿谷垂下眼睛，无声地避开他的审视。  
　　  
　　电梯“叮”了一声，有人要出来。  
　　  
　　绿谷还木着，爆豪眼疾手快，把他推进去再带上门。现在不能被发现爆心地是来见木偶的。  
　　  
　　是的，爆豪昨天还在日本接受采访，他连夜赶到美国，不为别的，只是来看绿谷现在是死是活。  
　　  
　　这是一套旧公寓，邻居在门外窸窣说话都听得一清二楚。而他们在里面无声对视，仿佛是另一个世界。绿谷有些窘迫，就转身去给他倒杯水。  
　　  
　　他的住处地段不错，可里面什么东西都没有，90年代的装修风格，灰扑扑的吊顶和窗户，显得格外地味。爆豪视线扫过，最后回到绿谷身上，本人也一如既往的地味。不过他显然瘦了，脸上带伤，眼底浑浊还有淤血。  
　　  
　　“对不起小胜，我不是故意不联系你的，我知道的……如果是你，就绝不会变成现在这样……一想到这个，我就觉得没脸面对你。”  
　　  
　　绿谷不在状况里，装了一杯满过头的水，洒了一裤腿，冒冒失失地转身，发现小胜就站在他背后。他还未作出反应，就被爆豪锁住手腕按在桌上。  
　　  
　　他比绿谷略高，垂着眼睫看他，鼻子贴着鼻子，嘴唇近在咫尺。  
　　  
　　“十个月没见，你不想我吗？”他们胸膛贴在一起，爆豪的膝盖顶进他腿间，废久一脸受惊的表情，张着干裂的唇，颤巍巍吐出一个字，“想……”  
　　  
　　爆豪嘴唇贴着他颊边青色的胡茬，继续追问道，“会在什么时候想起我？”  
　　  
　　“工作吗？吃饭？喝酒的时候？抽烟的时候？……还是自慰的时候？”他手往下，伸进他裤头里，捏住他的阴茎和囊袋。  
　　  
　　绿谷浑身一震，阻止他继续作恶的手，“小胜……”  
　　  
　　是不由自主的，停下来的每一刻都有可能想起他。想他的手，他的眼，他的呼吸，他的拥抱和他被自己进入的模样。  
　　  
　　他也害怕，胜己用惯用的伎俩，重新掀起他的梦魇和在他面前卑劣的心。不是木偶而是绿谷出久，永远为他的步伐奋进追赶，为他的痛苦而痛，为他的悲伤感怀，为爆豪胜己的存在系绊，他人生的千丝万缕都从没离开过他。  
　　  
　　十个月异国的独居生活，除了庸庸碌碌的工作，就剩下孤寂的夜。说不想他，全是假的。  
　　  
　　爆豪一边吻他，一边掀开他的衣服，手掌来回按着他腹部，往下的手揉捏着绿谷膨胀的欲望。爆心地的手掌滚烫厚实，久违的阴茎在他手里硬得很快，他干脆褪掉绿谷的裤子，再用皮靴踩在他的腿间。  
　　  
　　绿谷被上下围困，他撑着身后的水池喘气，有点招架不住他的攻势，又对自己诚实的反应感到羞耻。  
　　  
　　他突然挤压他的腹腔，伤口被撕裂一样，绿谷痛得肩膀耸起来。小胜却愉悦的发出低笑声。绿谷无辜地看向他，穿越整个大洋跑过来，竟然是为了来欺负他。  
　　  
　　绿谷被他脱的一干二净，在厨房里喷了小胜一手浊精。他笑着把精液抹在他脸上，“废久，闻闻你跟下水道味道一样的精液。”  
　　  
　　绿谷的脸涨得通红，磕巴地回驳，“别太过分……”  
　　  
　　爆豪和他鼻子贴着鼻子，他的压迫感让绿谷有些烦躁，他说，“看到你又变成垃圾一样，我不惜扔下工作也要来看你，感人吧？”  
　　  
　　“够了小胜！……”他刚要推开，爆豪又吻了上去，舌尖勾着他唇边的精液塞给他。“第一次吃你自己的精子，感觉如何？又臭又苦，我还吃了好几次。”  
　　  
　　这玩笑实在太过分，绿谷直皱眉，可还是忍着不发脾气，“别闹了，我没力气生气。”  
　　  
　　听他说完，爆豪神情冷却下来，“难道你只有这样吗？”  
　　  
　　“……”他欲言又止，扭开了头。  
　　  
　　“你可是ofa的继任者，被世人给予所有希望是理所当然的吧。”他掐着他脖子，逼他直视自己。  
　　  
　　“对不起小胜……”  
　　  
　　“我做不到……我不做到让所有人所有事都满意……”  
　　  
　　绿谷出久的懦弱实在令他怀念，像怀念上辈子的爱人。但是这么亲密的、赤诚的坦白，比和他赤身裸体地做爱还更让他感觉难堪。  
　　  
　　许久才有一句抱怨，“长不大的废久。”  
　　  
　　他也脱掉了衣服，像剥落枷锁，将赤裸裸的侵占呈出来。因他不是悲悯的人，这一切只让他感到不快甚至愤怒。  
　　  
　　绿谷双手攀援上他后背，脸埋入怀中，亲吻到了甜腻又熟悉的汗，他低声喃喃自语。而爆豪接受了他的忏悔，双手捏握着他的脖颈，他说，“来做爱吧。”  
　　  
　　

 

绿谷早上醒来有点低血糖，头昏眼花的，直到看见有一具活生生的肉体躺在他床上。  
　　  
　　久别重逢的人会有种奇妙错觉，心脏怦怦乱跳，像是重新坠入恋爱。他回忆起昨天的翻云覆雨，荒唐地从客厅做到房间，小胜一直缠着他不放，不断从他身上索求亲吻抚摸，仗着他的迁就恣意妄为。  
　　  
　　小胜翻身展臂，睡眼惺忪地看见了废久的蠢脸。后者愣了一下，“你，你醒了。”  
　　  
　　他从被子里钻出来，粉白的皮肤，完美身材，一条结实精瘦的腰。他伸手捏了一把他的脸颊，“废久的蠢脸真是好久不见，依旧让人心情不快。”  
　　  
　　绿谷几乎立刻就硬了，脸涨成猪肝色。  
　　  
　　爆豪翻身起床，赤着身体穿过房间去洗澡，他回头问了一句，“你不会要我请你过来吧？”绿谷几秒之后终于清醒，然后从床上弹起来，三步并两步跟了进去。  
　　  
　　淋湿的小胜性感加倍，皮肤被蒸出一层粉色，浓密睫毛湿成一髻一髻，嘴唇被亲得红润肿起，靠在墙壁上喘气。绿谷从上往下狎亵他的身体，揉着他的胸，直到一圈小小的粉色乳晕变得深红，乳尖在他手里翘得发硬。  
　　  
　　绿谷握住他和自己的阴茎一起揉捏，低头吮吸他漂亮的乳头，小胜身体敏感地抽搐，“啊……”他用力揪他的头发，把他推开。  
　　  
　　四目相对，两个人都没说话。绿谷出久抹开脸上的水，对着他轻轻一笑，“小胜好漂亮。”  
　　  
　　“傻逼。”爆豪胜己骂了一句，迎着他吻了下去。  
　　  
　　废久扭曲变形的手贴着乳房，路过内凹的腰线，柔软丰盈的臀部和大腿，一路爱抚下去。  
　　  
　　他掌心里粗厚的手茧和凹凸不平的疤痕，正好是一把猛火，烧得爆豪胜己浑身酥软，身体不听使唤地要往他手里送。他被热水冲刷掉了理智，被着了魔的情欲吞噬，总是忍不住要发出呻吟，只好不停向他索吻，借此堵住自己的放荡。  
　　  
　　因为实在太久了，废久离开他太久了，久到自己的身体开始渴望他的爱抚。  
　　  
　　绿谷的手指趁机顺着他的会阴往里摸，插入昨天用得绵软的后穴，小胜撑着墙，身体绷紧，很克制地呻吟了一声。他放慢速度，继续在他体内抽动手指。  
　　  
　　加上水的助力，没有任何润滑的小穴也顺利地接纳了两根粗鲁的手指，绿谷有点忍不住了，把阴茎插进他臀缝里磨蹭，滚烫的性器把他烫得一哆嗦，但他没有说话，鼻腔里发出几声难耐的粗喘，温顺地放松身体，耷垂着头，抵着墙上。  
　　  
　　绿谷不动声色，其实内心慌得一批。因为平时小胜从来不让他这样肆意玩弄他的身体，也从不让他清理自己身体……  
　　  
　　得到纵容的绿谷有些得意忘形，急不可耐地把他往冰冷的瓷砖墙上按，叫他翘起屁股，拇指掰开他丰满的臀肌，提着老二和他湿润的小穴打几下招呼，摩挲几下就准备插进去。  
　　  
　　虽然潦草地准备过了，但硬插进来还是难受。爆豪回头，手在自己腰后推了一把，强迫废久离开他，“出去……”  
　　  
　　他声音变得柔软潮湿，像小小的娇嗔。  
　　  
　　知道他不太愿意在窄小的浴室里做，但是废久急不可耐，老二难受得快爆开，呼吸声又粗又急，连胸腔都在震动。他伸手圈住小胜的腰，把他一下提出了淋浴间，又用换下的脏衣服把他俩囫囵擦了擦，按在盥洗台上就要开操。  
　　  
　　爆豪不满意地正要发作，一根滚烫的阴茎贴了过来，在他白嫩的臀上没章法地蹭了几下，沿着股缝往里触碰到柔软的穴口，立马粗猴急地往里捅。废久没捅进去，龟头往上滑，又往下擦着划过鼠蹊。  
　　  
　　“喂！！”爆豪暴怒。废久干燥的唇立马贴了过来，声音干涩低哑，“啊，抱歉小胜，”他敷衍地哄了一句，又立马给他下命令，“腿张开点。”  
　　  
　　“臭书呆……”  
　　  
　　爆豪也不知道自己怎么了，竟忍下了这一口气，主动伏低身体，塌腰张开腿，屁股往后送。插进来的瞬间，两人都叹喟一声。废久站在他后面顶腰，双手掐着他的大腿丰臀，眼睛直勾勾看着他被自己磨得猩红的股缝，十指都块要陷进这他软腻的肉里去。  
　　  
　　胜己在一片朦胧水汽中被顶得不断呻吟，额头撞在镜子上。他卷翘的睫毛湿得滴水，头发凌乱地贴在额头上，嘴唇湿润地微张着。和这个世界隔着一层雾气，只有身体滚烫，他模糊又混沌地感知着身边的人，毫无力气反抗，身体又痛又麻，皮肉酸疼抽搐，骨头都要被撞得分离了。  
　　  
　　“废久……”他阖上眼，只剩一点气音，“慢一点……”  
　　  
　　绿谷沉浸在快乐中，根本没听清他说什么，只见他痛苦地皱眉，被欺负得怪可怜的。他可不想让小胜难受，立即放慢速度，手指往里摸着他被干得湿软贴服着自己根茎的穴口，“小胜难受吗，要不要我退出来？”  
　　  
　　明明在体谅他，小胜却又变得不满地皱起眉，瞪他一眼，“闭嘴，快做完快滚。”  
　　  
　　小胜惨兮兮的，眼眶红得像兔子还要瞪他。绿谷心里痒痒，掰过脸亲吻他，他一开始还要挣扎，濡湿的唇一碰到，却再也分不开。  
　　  
　　这个动作绿谷不知道重复过多少次了，他熟悉地含住他的唇，卷着他的舌尖，温柔不失力道地砸吮舔舐，有时用牙齿咬两口，像是要把对方嘴里的部分都吞进去。他们亲吻得越发缠绵，小胜的手往后扶着他的后脑勺，手指无助地乱抓着他的头发。喘息微颤，吐出的呼吸都烫得发麻。  
　　  
　　绿谷情不自禁地抚摸他折曲的细腰，抓握着他略微丰腴的两坨乳肉，挺腰把阴茎送进温暖潮湿的肉洞里，乱糟糟又粗又硬的阴毛磨蹭他敏感的私处。酥麻的电流在身体里流窜着，小胜忍不住推开了他，嘴唇分开，津液牵着丝流在他嘴唇上，这个吻太长太久，他急促地往里吸了一口气，脸颊涨得通红。  
　　  
　　刚刚分开废久就猛得往里撞了十几下，青筋直跳摩擦着他的嫩肉，垂累的阴囊撞击着他软弱的会阴，前后都湿答答，不停流着浑浊的液体。恼人的酥软快感再次淹没他，小胜无力地哀哀低叫，双膝瘫软，上半身搭在冰凉的大理石台上，翘着屁股往后迎接他。  
　　  
　　“小胜……小胜……”绿谷双手按住他的腰，埋头苦干，丰腴的臀肉被他撞的不停颠簸，汗水洒在他背后深深浅浅的肌肉沟壑上。  
　　  
　　他内里像是有什么东西充盈胀满，肌肉绷紧，浑身的热情仿佛都要释放给他。小胜被弄得无所适从，紧紧抓着手边的东西，情不自禁地低声啜泣起来。  
　　

 

 

　　“在家吗，绿谷？……嘿！有人在吗？”  
　　  
　　“噢……他难道出去了吗？”  
　　  
　　当大卫要敲他卧室门的时候，绿谷就围着浴巾走了出来，浑身热气腾腾，头发还滴着水。大卫一喜，“噢，原来你在呢！抱歉我自己进来了。”  
　　  
　　绿谷笑的有点僵硬，“抱歉医生，我忘记了今天你会过来。”  
　　  
　　“没关系！是我来晚了。”大卫带着他的助手回到客厅里，他面色又一变，“绿谷先生，你的伤可不允许你现在洗澡。快把衣服脱了我检查一下。”  
　　  
　　绿谷今天有点奇怪，他平时可是绝对听话的三好病患，但犹豫了一会还是把衣服脱了。大卫仔细瞧他一眼，摸着下巴说，“不过看你今天面色好多了，昨天休息好了吧。”  
　　  
　　“啊……是的，托您的福……”  
　　  
　　医生和助手例行给他检查了身体，叮嘱几句，逗留了四十分钟终于走了。

 

　　  
　　绿谷迫不及待回到卧室里，“小胜！对不起！！！……小胜？……诶……”他在房间和浴室转了一圈，居然没发现人影。  
　　  
　　爆豪早就穿戴整齐，好整以暇站在卧室门外，他敲了敲门，绿谷转过身三步并两步走过去，“对不起小胜！我我我真的不记得大卫今天会来看我！”  
　　  
　　他伸出手指把他推开，“别靠太近。”  
　　  
　　“那……那……”废久低着头，支支吾吾。  
　　  
　　大卫来的实在太不是时候了，再给两分钟他们就结束了。他低头看了眼自己半勃的裤裆，只能一直憋到现在。  
　　  
　　被冷落在浴室里，胜己只能自己解决了，至于废久怎么样他才不想管。他看了眼时间，无情地转身出去，“我要赶飞机，走了。”  
　　  
　　“？？”  
　　  
　　“小胜！”废久追到大门口，“那、那我送你吧。”  
　　  
　　“车上也不会和你做，让开。”  
　　  
　　“那小胜用手好不好。”废久的磨人劲儿，抱着他不肯松手。  
　　  
　　“你自己难道没手吗？！给我松手！”  
　　  
　　“我就是想要小胜！……你这次走了，不知道还要多久才能见面。”  
　　  
　　“……”还是心软了，废久真会拿捏他。  
　　  
　　“小胜拜托你了！下次我什么都答应你！”  
　　  
　　胜己气得牙痒痒，回头吼他，“烦死了废久！！”  
　　  
　　就在一门之隔，邻居上班，电梯来来往往，人声攘攘。小胜跪在地上，被他的阴茎捅进了喉咙，他闭着眼睛，逼出的眼泪沾湿了长睫，红肿的唇像个套子箍在他鸡巴上，他既痛苦又努力地往里吞咽，腥臊的前列腺液流了他满嘴，还不得不用舌头舔他的垃圾龟头。  
　　  
　　“啊……小胜好厉害……呃……”废久手里攥着衣摆，浑身酥麻，腹肌抽搐。  
　　  
　　小胜嗡嗡地哼了几声，声带震动，废久“呜呜啊啊”地叫了起来，“小胜不要说话……”他吐出他的阴茎，用力捏了一把他的阴囊，“快点射……混蛋废久……”  
　　  
　　“好好好……”绿谷连忙答应。  
　　  
　　他已经用手给废久打飞机打到手酸了，还没射，无奈只好给他用口的。  
　　  
　　主动给口的小胜，这场面真是千年等一回，怎么好这么容易就射了，绿谷只能憋了又憋，只想多看看小胜。  
　　  
　　绿谷捏着自己涨得不行的阴茎，用湿滑的龟头摩挲正在喘气的小胜的嘴唇，“小胜快点……”  
　　  
　　胜己跪得腰酸，嘴巴更酸，他张嘴含住，“一分钟之内给我射……”  
　　  
　　废久不等他说完，按住他的头往里面挺，“我最喜欢小胜了！……”  
　

　  
　　fin


End file.
